lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
William Y. Gerhard
Professor Dr. William Young Gerhard, PhD '''(15 October 996 - 28 June 1105) was an extremely intelligent and profound Human Professor, Historian, Composer, Mathematician, Physicist, Scientist, Author, Philosopher, Linguist, Evolutionist, Biologist, Chemist, Ecologist, Astronomer, and excellent violinist with over 70 years of experience. He is very high-class and universally respected for his works. He is considered one of, if not, one of the smartest men of ever lived on Earth, having an IQ of around 250. He is also called, by some, the greatest man who ever lived. Overview Gerhard is an established Historian, spanning the fields of dawn of time to modern day. He professionally knows over 40 languages and counting, ranging from Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, German, Italian, etc, as well as studying ancient languages such as Akkadian and Egyptian. He has memorized most of Shakespearan literature (and others from the Renaissance) and can summarize every Act in all plays in detail. Among his favorite litterateurs are Shakespeare and Miguel de Cervantes. He himself is a philosopher, being deeply delved into the roots of inner wisdom and philological studies. He has studied and taught at several universities, ranging from scholary to Ivy League to Honorary Royal universities. They include Super College, Wellington University, North City, East City, Satan City colleges and Supreme City University. He occasionally speaks at public events and colleges about ridding of religion and embracing logical reality, but refuses to participate in debates. He never entered business or politics (but he of course has their understanding, he majored in Business Administration, Economics, Politics and International Relations) because "why do we need groups of men like Politicians in our great Government, when we have intelligent people to run it outside the box." He also has never entered the medical field, but he does know Human anatomy, bone density and can name every bone/muscle/body part and describe its function and evolutionary origin. Having spent over 60 years in college, studying over 80 majors and completing them successfully and professionally, while at the same time raising 6 successful children, he is renowned worldwide. People still question how he pulled the feat off. He stated in an interview, "Just go where time takes you. Before you realize, the ride will be over." He was one of the many humans to have walked on the moon and piloted '''Jumbo 6-7B, a spaceship, in 1039. He also was a scuba diver as a young man, and studied underwater specimens, which led him to gain an interest in underwater biology. He works as an elder Professor at Lookout College. He teaches any of his subjects, depending on year, quarter and semester. He loves pupils and their questions. "All questions are relevant as long as they refrain to the main subject." Philanthropy work Gerhard makes 30 million dollars a year. However, he refuses 95% of the money and instead donates it to charity organizations. So far, he has saved over 10 million lives and brought 7 million people out of poverty, saved 3 million starving children by legally adopting them and building homes for them, and had major support in forming unions and completely eliminating world poverty on over 200 planets. He has been given the Blue Star Medal, Medal of Wellington, and the Nobel Peace Prize. Scientific advancement He has been involved in several technological outbreaks and inventions, having invented the Gerhard Equation Differentization Theory of Quantum Mathematics (f(x)©^x(5.667 + 0.28CL^2)©(x)). He has written over 38 published volumes on Advanced Thermological Physics and Quantum Mathematics and Rocketry. He even has invented multiple of his own math languages that he uses and other scientists use in their studies. Musical work Professor Gerhard has studied Musical Composition and Classical Music in college, being a fan of Ludwig Beethoven and Johann Bach. He lead the 5th Major Symphony 7B in 1043 and 1046. He has handcrafted and wrote his own original pieces of music. They sold very well and are very popular among classical music lovers. Gerhard himself can play the Violin, Viola, Cello, Saxaphone, Piano, Oboe, Clarinet, and Harmonica. He is very knowledgable on the Timpani as well, which he learned to play through visiting foreign countries. He cannot sing however, and he laughs whenever someone asks if he can. "If I could sing, I would be leading a rock band right now." Education and Works He graduated from Wellington University (where he went from 1014 to 1045) with 13 PhDs in Advanced Physics, Advanced Mathematics, History, Science, Professional Linguistics, Biology, Rocketry, Literature, Terminology, Contemporary Music, Musical Composition, Business, and Politics. He worked 31 years to gain this knowledge in college. While in college, he worked a variety of internships and office jobs. He graduated with 6 Master's, in Ancient History, Linguistics, Literature, Mathematics, Physics, and Science. He has a Master's degree in Contemporary Music, Classical Music and Musical Composition. He graduated with 2 Bachelor's, in German, French, Russian, ancient Akkadian, Japanese, Korean and Chinese languages, and Human Anatomy and Medical Science. He still continues his studies privately, but shares his techniques with students in class. He uses his own textbooks he wrote to teach. They are recommended by Earth Science Administration (ESA). He is regarded as a 5-Star top-class professor with over 60 years experience. He has written over 50 novels and books about his studies, and every single one was rated 5-stars. Personal life William was raised surrounded by nature and love. This led him to pursue all his dream careers. He is very strong mentally, which led him to be able to keep up with the constant challenges of college (having studied for so long and so hard). He explains it is good for anyone to go to college, and everyone should have the right to go, as well as be offered free healthcare and education. He claims he is an Agnostic athiest, and a Democratic Socialist. William lives with his wife Christina V. Wales since marriage in 1022. They have 6 grown successful children (including Thomas E. Gerhard, President of Southern Earth Gaming Corporation, and Henry T. Gerhard, Vice President and former Mayor). They have 10 grown grandchildren, 19 great-grandchildren and 5 great-great grandchildren. They live on a private island mansion circle near South City. William prefers outside areas and loves to read outside and study nature in his spare time. His late parents were James W. and Diane E. Gerhard, accountants. He is grandson of the philosopher and composer Alexander Jacob Gerhard (903-1006). William is a rural, very intelligent and honorable man. He is extremely respected by every famous scientist on Earth for his contribution to modern day science. His interstellar discoveries have marveled Earth and human science. He is nice, staturable, and very laid back and open. He loves visitors from young students or scientists (as long as they have a appointment). His ways of teaching have changed the system. In his free time, he loves fishing, basketball, sewing, building custom models of castles, studying ancient history and cooking. He doesn't even seem like he is who he is when he is in his common state. He seems like a normal smart man. He sucks at art and drawing and never was much good at it (unless you consider math an art, like he does). He is a lover of video games, he states. He loves action/adventure RPGs, such as the Elder Scrolls series and Destiny. Skyrim is among his favorite games, and he plays it in his spare time. He even claimed he would pursue a major in Video Game creation, but it is "not in his plan book." Gerhard openly opposed the Herulean War in 1100, and tried negotiating both sides to embrace peace. He befriended King of Earth Kuzon Jr. years before but got closer during this time. He occasionally works with his daughter Kuzexandra, also a great scientist. Death In 1102, Gerhard was diagnosed with a chronic disease, which occasionally grew into cancer within the body. He began getting better after much treatment, but it suddenly returned, and he passed away on June 28th 1105 at his home, surrounded by family and friends, at the ripe age of 109. King of Earth Kuzon Jr. officiated and declared October 15th "Gerhard Day" throughout the Great Empire. There was a massive universal state funeral where over 100 million people were in attendance. Kuzon Jr delivered a eulogy. Gerhard was cremated and his ashes were spread into a interstellar cloud in space near the sun. "William Gerhard, among the greatest men and beings to have ever had his outstanding ideas of invention phase our universe, especially his works, which have advanced our society scientifically, will never be forgotten. He has left a great mark and we eternally thank him for it. Thank you, William. Your work will never be in vain." - part of Kuzon Jr.'s eulogy Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles